Clean Slate: Epilogue
by KayKayeLLe
Summary: COMPLETED - - Mary and Wilson continue their quest to get Billy back and struggle in their relationship. Read Clean Slate by me first.
1. Chapter One

A/N: This is an epilogue to my story I published a little over a year ago, Clean Slate. In that story, which takes place around Christmas of the seventh season, Mary and Wilson were back at the Camden house after just getting together. Wilson is fretting over Billy being taken by his grandparents when Kevin tells Mary some disturbing news. Against her intuition, she tells Wilson what Kevin says and he goes to find Kevin. Kevin shot Wilson and was arrested. Lucy and everyone got mad at Mary so she stormed off. The only people who like her at Matt, Wilson, and Ruthie. And oh yeah, Eric is just getting back to the church. In this chapter he is giving his "welcome back" sermon.

Sunday morning at 11 o' clock, the Camden family, dressed in their Sunday's best, begins to file into the GlenOak Community Church. They all drove here together, except for Mary and Wilson. Four days later, and they still didn't want to be in the same car as the rest of them- at least Mary didn't anyways. The only one of them she was talking to was her father, and Ruthie of course. Ruthie was too innocent to be mad at.

In Mary's car, she and Wilson are sitting together. Mary has her hands on the steering wheel, even though they are parked. She appears to be frozen.

"What's wrong?" Wilson finally asks Mary after staring at her questioningly for nearly ten minutes.

"You know they're all talking about us, and what happened last Wednesday."

"No they're not."

"Oh yes they are. And, frankly, after the past couple of days, I don't want to have to listen to it."

"Then don't. You didn't come here to listen to the gossip. You came to support your father. Just go in there and listen to his sermon- pay no attention to the 40-year-old single parishioners." 

"Couldn't we just skip it? I mean, my families so big my dad wouldn't notice anyways. No one else wants us there."

"Yes they do. They need you."

"Says who?"

"No one, but just because they don't speak it doesn't mean they don't feel it."

"Come on. I can drive us someplace- somewhere where we can be all alone." Mary says emphasizing the words "all alone", raising and eyebrow, and placing her hand on Wilson's chest.

"As nice as that sounds, I will have to decline."

Mary crosses her arms violently. "I just can't win, can I?"

"Not this time. If you want, though, we could go someplace afterwards."

"Maybe." Mary answers, teasing him.

Wilson rolls his eyes and smiles at Mary. "Let's go."

The two of them open their doors to the car, and walk over to the church. Mary clutches Wilson's hand, as they walk inside the door. Wilson smiles at Mary, but the smile does nothing to take the fear away from her. They walk up to the front of the church, and take the empty spot next to Ruthie.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Wilson says to Mary. She rolls her eyes. "Oh, calm down."

"Calm down! Wait until you hear the sermon."

"What are you talking about?"

"We are always the subjects of Dad's sermons. Everything he writes about he gets from one of the nine of us."

Mary leans her head on Wilson's shoulder as he thinks over her statement. He had to admit, that made him nervous. When Wilson starts to get worried, Ruthie taps him on the shoulder.

"Can you get Mary?"

Mary hears her name, and lifts her head. Ruthie motions for her to come closer to her, and Mary leans in. 

"Dad told me to tell you he took care of everything, and by this afternoon everything will be fixed." Ruthie whispers to her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mary asks.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm just the messenger. He said to wait for him after the service is done, too."

Mary nods, and returns her head to the spot it had occupied before on Wilson's shoulder. 

"What was that about with Ruthie?" Wilson asks her.

"Nothing. She told me that my dad wants to talk to us after church is over." She said grabbing his hand.

"Oh," Wilson says, frowning.

"My thoughts exactly." Mary says. As the Camden family eagerly sits and awaits Eric's sermon, they cannot help but notice all of the whispers and funny looks they were getting, not to mention the pointing. Practically the whole church had a few comments about the Camden family. But who could blame them. If you knew someone like them, wouldn't you comment?

Mary sees Mrs. Beeker sit down in the pew behind them. She can here her tell the woman next to her that this is way better than when Mary was sent to Buffalo. Mary is tempted to turn around and tell her off, when she remembered where running her mouth had gotten her earlier in the week. She didn't want to cause a ruckus just before church started, either. 

Mary squeezes Wilson's hand upon hearing them, and he squeezes back. He puts his arm around Mary and brings her closer. She leans her head on Wilson's shoulder.

The entire row behind them gasps. "Well, I never…" whispers Mrs. Beeker.

Mary grits her teeth and reluctantly lifts her head. Wilson looks at her and smiles, and she smiles back. "I told you," she whispers. Wilson nods. "So, how's your arm?" 

"Its OK. It only hurts a little."

"What time is your doctor's appointment tomorrow?"

"12:30."

"Could I go with you?"

"I'd like you to."

Mary smiles, as her father steps up, starting his sermon.

Like it? Well there's more where that came from. I have this entire thing written, so there is no chance on me wimping out on me people. Really want another chapter? I'll just post it. I actually wrote it about 9 months ago. Anyway, reviews are always VERY appreciated. 


	2. Chapter Two

After church was over, Eric is just finishing his good-bye duties when Mary and Wilson approach him. 

"Ruthie said you wanted to see us?"

"Oh, yes I did," he answers Mary smiling. "You two stay right here. I'll be back in a second."

Mary stands next to Wilson and starts to shiver.

"Are you cold?" He asks her.

"A little bit."

Wilson puts his arm around her and pulls her closely into him. Mary rests her head on Wilson's chest, and listens to the sound of his heartbeat. She closes her eyes and nuzzles into Wilson. As he starts to rub her back, Mary hears a little boy's voice call her name. She turns in Wilson's arms, and sees Billy running toward her.

"Mary!" He shrieks, running over and wrapping his arms around her.

Mary was caught completely off guard. "Uh, Billy. What are you doing here?"

"My new Nanny and Poppy brought me."

"Oh," is all Mary can manage to get out. Billy squeezes her, and she snaps out of it. "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Billy looks at her confused.

"Hi son." Wilson says.

"Oh, sorry Dad."

Mary looks over at Wilson. He has a strange look on his face, almost like he was afraid.

"Are you OK?" Mary asks him.

"I guess so, " he answers, pointing in the direction of Eric coming towards them with two other people.

"Is that…" Mary says.

"Brittany's parents"

"Brittany's parents?" Billy says confused. "That's just Nanny and Poppy. You know that, don't you Dad?"

"Yes Billy, I know." He answers as the three of them draw nearer.

"Mary, this is Mr. and Mrs. Gallo, and this is my daughter Mary." Eric introduces them. "And I'm sure you know Wilson."

Mrs. Gallo smiles at Wilson so fake that Mary wants to scream.

"So, um…" Eric says, not knowing where to begin. He sees Lucy walking by, and calls out to her. "Could you watch Billy for a little while?" Thankfully, Lucy accepts. "Good. Now we have a chance to talk. Why don't we go into my office?"

"Wait." Mrs. Gallo says. "Where is she taking little Will?"

"Will?" Wilson says so angry he could spit.

"She's going to stay on church property. And there is nothing to worry about, he will be fine. Lucy has known him since he was, what two?"

Mary nods.

They begin to walk back inside the church, but Mary stops Wilson. "We'll be there in one second." She tells the rest of them.

"Do you want me to listen to this? I would completely understand if you didn't. I could just go watch Billy, it would be perfectly fine."

"He's not Billy anymore, he's Will." Wilson snaps. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. You're not the one I'm angry with. But yes, I want you to come with me. I need you to help me not to do anything stupid…because right now-" Wilson says, his facial features growing harsh and angry.

Mary takes his hand. "Ok, ok. Calm down. It will all be OK."

They walk into the church office, and join Eric and Mr. and Mrs. Gallo.

"So…" Reverend Camden has no idea where to begin with this one. "I, uh- I'll just cut right to the chase because I am sure we all have things to do.  Why did you feel so compelled to see Billy all of the sudden?"

"You mean Will." Mr. Gallo corrects him.

"Billy." Wilson says firmly. 

"Well," Mrs. Gallo says, "his mother was our daughter, as I am sure you already know. We never really got a chance to see the boy, and when we went to visit, Wilson refused indefinitely. I honestly don't know why he did that. We were being very nice to Wilson. But since we are his grandparents, we do have the right to see him, so now we can see him twenty four hours a day."

"You see, there is a flaw in that plan. Now that you have, uh, _him_, Wilson, his father, cannot see him at all, and he really misses Billy."

"But how could Wilson possibly provide for a six year old boy without a job?"

"For your information, I am once again employed."

"But for how long?" Mr. Gallo asks.

Wilson lets out a sigh of frustration. 

"And why should Will live with someone who has no respect for his mother's memory?" Mrs. Gallo asks angry.

This was the last straw. "How can you say that?" Wilson says enraged.

"You can tell by looking at you. You're hanging all over this young lady."

Wilson takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, then does so again, and then once more. For the first time in her life, Mary was actually scared of Wilson. He looked like he was on the verge of a breakdown, one in which violence would be involved. After about a minute, Wilson doesn't say anything. He is still trying to calm down before he opens his mouth. 

Eric goes to say something, but stops himself. He wants to let Wilson handle this one. It was his battle, not Eric's. 

Mary takes Wilson's hand and squeezes it gently. He turns to face her, and she motions for him to respond.

"See, he doesn't have an answer for us. That's because we are right. He's forgotten all about Brittany, and moved on to the next pretty young thing that moves."

"Excuse me?" Mary says. Neither of the Gallos respond.

"I loved Brittany very much, and part of me still does." Wilson finally says. "Yet, it has been 7 years, and I was 15. You can't find the end-and-be-all love of your life when you are 15."

Mary looks at Wilson hurt. They met when she was only fourteen.

"For the purposes of this conversation, you can't meet them when you're 15." He corrects himself. "But how dare you say I have no respect for her memory?" He starts to tear up. "I still have the sweatshirt of mine that I gave her to wear when she was in the hospital giving birth. I bring it out every once and a while when I think of her. And I do think of her, often. How could I not? Billy's smile is her smile. His laugh is her laugh. He even has some of Britt's mannerisms." Wilson puts his head in his hands and starts to sob.

Mary looks to her father for guidance, and he motions for her to comfort Wilson. Mary puts her hand on Wilson's back but he moves his head in the opposite direction. She stands up and puts her hand out to Wilson, and he takes it. She then leads him out into the hall.

"I'm sorry." Wilson says leaning against the wall.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You're doing great." She tells him, softly touching his face with her hand. "Just calm down a little. They don't deserve to have the satisfaction of seeing you this upset."

"How dare they say that about you? They've known you for, what, five minutes?"

"No, how dare they say that about you? You have plenty of respect for her!" Mary pauses for a second. "I just don't understand why anyone would go after such a nice guy like you."

Wilson wraps his arm around Mary and pulls her close to him. She rests her head on his chest, and hugs him tightly. 

"Yeah…" Wilson mutters, "such a nice guy that I killed their only daughter."

Mary doesn't hear him say that. She holds him until she feels he has calmed down, at least enough to go back into the office, and then pulls away from him.

"Ok, now," she says, standing in front of him and holding his hand, "you're going to go back in there, and I'm going to go check on Billy. I doubt Lucy's too thrilled about having to watch him." Wilson goes to oppose that idea, but he decides not to. Instead he nods and kisses Mary lightly on the check.

Mary opens the front doors of the church to find Lucy sitting on the steps with Billy next to her playing with some toy cars. 

"Hey Luce." Mary says, sitting down next to Lucy.

"Hi," she mumbles back.

"Look," Mary says to her, "all of this fighting is stupid. We have to band together in times like these- we're family. And you know, I take full responsibility for everything that happened. I was the one who triggered Wilson's impromptu visit to the garage apartment that night. So if you want to blame anyone, go ahead and blame me."

"I'm not blaming anyone, I'm just upset." Lucy says. "But you're right. Being angry with you won't fix anything. So, are we OK?"

"Yes."

The two of them hug sisterly.

"Mary, you haven't hugged me in a while." Billy says, standing upright. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mary reaches for Billy, and pulls him in for a hug. Billy positions himself on Mary's lap, and stares at Mary.

"Where's Daddy?"

"He's inside with my daddy talking to your grandparents."

"Nanny and Poppy?"

Mary nods. 

"Then why are you out here if they're still talking?"

"Because I came to check on you."

"They're yelling, aren't they?"

"No…" Mary says, not even able to convince Billy.

Billy sighs. "Why does everyone lie to be just because I'm seven?"

Lucy giggles.

"Billy, let me ask you something." Mary says. "Do you like your Nanny and Poppy?"

"Yeah, they're nice to me."

"But didn't you miss your Daddy?"

"Yeah."

Lucy is confused. "How did they get you to go with them?" she asks Billy.

"They told me I had to."

"Oh," Lucy says. She looks at Mary, still confused, and she responds with a look that says, "I'll explain later."

"Are you and Daddy going on dates again?" Billy asks her.

Mary smiles at Billy's phrasing- "going on dates". "Yes, we are." She answers him.

"So you're going to be with us again?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

Both Billy and Mary smile.

"Mary, can I ask you another question?"

"Sure, shoot." Mary doesn't think of the words that are coming out of her mouth until they are said aloud. Mary and Lucy wince at the term.

"Grandparents are someone's Mommy's and Daddy's parents, right?"

"Yes."

"Then if my Grandma and Grandpa are Daddy's parents, then how do I have a Nanny and Poppy, too? I don't have a mommy."

"I, uh…" Mary doesn't know how to answer that. She tries to think of something that would be acceptable, but can't really come up with something,

"Do I have a mommy?"

Mary, again, doesn't know what to say. She doesn't want to confuse Billy or create any more work for Wilson. He looks so sweet, though, that Mary doesn't want to hurt him. Even if Wilson told her to do so, Mary wouldn't have the heart to tell little Billy that his mother died giving birth to him.

"Don't lie to me." Billy says, sternly. 

"Yes, Billy. You have a mommy."

"Then where is she?"

Mary and Lucy are both equally touched by Billy's innocence, as well as by the fact that he had the guts to ask Mary these questions. Mary looks to Lucy for an answer, but Lucy just shrugs.

"That's something you're going to have to talk about with your daddy."

Billy looks upset. "He won't talk about it. He's never told me anything about her, except he told me once that she loves me."

"I'll talk to him- see what I can do about that."

"Tell him I really want to know." Billy tells her seriously.

"OK, I will."

Billy leans over and rests his little head on Mary's shoulder. "Church has been over for a long time. When are we leaving?"

"You bored?"

Billy nods.

"I'm sure it will be soon."

Billy rolls his eyes. "That's what Lucy said ten minutes ago."

Mary smiles, and with that, Wilson, Mr. and Mrs. Gallo, and Rev. Camden walk out of the church. Mary immediately stands up, taking Billy off of her lap, and goes over to Wilson. He hugs her with his one arm, and whispers the good news into her ear: Billy was coming back to Wilson tomorrow.

"How did you do it?"

"Your dad helped me use their guilt against them."

Mary smiles, and moves closer to Wilson. "That's great."

"Yeah…" Wilson says, his voice trailing off. 

Mary kisses Wilson's lips lightly, and then steps back to look him in the eyes. "What?" she says. He just stares back at her. "You're not telling me something, are you? What is it? Tell me."

"Maybe right here isn't the best place." Wilson says, making reference to being on the steps of the church. 

"No, here is fine. I want to know now."

"Well, the only way I got them to give me Billy back early…"

"Yes?"

"Was to agree that Billy visits them at least once a month. Of course its nothing official, but I'm going to try to abide by that." he says.

"But if we're in Florida and they're in GlenOak- how are you going to do that?"

Wilson says nothing, giving Mary a second to process the information. Mary's eyes get teary, and Wilson pulls her in toward him. She buries her head in his chest and begins to sob.

"It will be OK." Wilson says to her soothingly. "We'll figure something out."

"But that's it? You're just leaving me?"

"Mare…" Wilson says, "please, don't make this any harder than it already is. We'll talk, OK?"

She nods and wipes her eyes. The two of them walk over to Billy. He looks at his father angrily, as Wilson stoops down to his level. 

"So Billy, I'll come by tomorrow to get you, all right?" Wilson says to his son.

"No."

"What?"

"Why did you make Mary cry?" Billy says screaming at his father. "Now she won't come back with us and I'll never see her again- just like last time. I'll never have a mommy."

Billy runs away and into the parking lot of the church. He opens the door to his grandparents' car and quickly closes it, slamming it loudly. Wilson stand up, saddened by Billy's actions. He usually wasn't like this. Mary puts a hand on Wilson's shoulder.

"You have to talk to him. He asked me where his mommy is."

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him he should ask you." Wilson nods. "He said that he has asked you about her before, but you've never said anything about her to him."

"I never knew if he would understand."

"If he's asking about her," Mary says, "I think he'd understand enough."

A/N: I used this chapter, almost in it's entirety, for a school project last January. Just a little note to every fic author out there, don't show people in your real life your work. Just…don't. Anyway, I kind of like this chapter. The next one is better and more of what I am comfortable writing, so look forward to that (if you're a romantic that is). 

Please review!


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Oh yeah. Forgot to say in the last chapter that Mr. and Mrs. Gallo are mine. Please do not…erm…borrow them.  And just for the record, if I see anybody's last name "Gallo" in a 7th Heaven fic after this I will scream. Don't even get me started with my Tori. 

Now…

Back at the Camden household, Mary and Wilson are in Simon's room. Mary is lying directly on top of Wilson, crying her eyes out. Wilson felt so awful for leaving her. He didn't want to, but he really didn't have a choice. He is a father first and foremost, and he must do what's best for his son. Wilson considered just taking Billy and fleeing the state, but he knew that wasn't right either. Even though he despised Brittany's parents, he didn't really have anything against his son knowing them. They didn't treat Billy badly, only Wilson. And, if Billy was asking about her, this would be a good way for him to be connected to her. Otherwise, he would go on stories rather than memories.

Mary tried for about a half an hour to think of someway to fix this, compromise- something. After that, she just gave up. She has already come to terms with the fact that Wilson was leaving her, and now was just crying over the fact that she was losing him. It was like knowing about a breakup three days before it happened. She has so many questions to ask Wilson, just so that everything is straightened out in her mind, and is now sorting through the long list in her head. 

The sound of Mary crying was driving Wilson nuts. It hurt him so much to see her like this and not have one comforting thing to say to her. He wasn't too fond of the idea of starting over once again, especially in the small town of GlenOak. Not only would he have to get a new job and a new apartment, he's stuck back in suburbia. No doubt it is better for Billy to be living here rather than in a big city, but Wilson had begun to grow accustomed to city life having lived in Buffalo and Ft. Lauderdale. He was only twenty-four years old, and didn't want to give that part of his life up yet. Not that GlenOak was all that little, it did have its own airport, but Wilson never was to fond of the white picket fences where all the houses looked almost exactly the same. 

All in all, though, Wilson was overjoyed to have Billy back. He could think of one negative thing about having Billy back- besides being forced to give up Mary. Wilson is going to have to give up his independence. He liked being able to go out with Mary whenever, being able to kiss her without thinking in the back of his mind that Billy was watching, and not having to- for the most part- take care of anyone besides himself. Those were freedoms Wilson hadn't had in so long, he can't remember the last time he exercised one of them before Billy left. He knew he was being selfish, but he was being honest with himself. He missed the little guy, but he didn't miss having to take care of two people, himself and Billy, twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, three hundred and sixty five days a year.

Mary begins to stop crying, so Wilson ends his thoughts on all of that nonsense.

"So that's it? You're just not coming back with me on Thursday?"

"It looks that way."

"What about all of your things?"

"I'll give you money to mail most of it to me."

"And your job?"

"I'll have to get a new one."

"But you just got that one."

"I know." Wilson says, sounding upset.

"You don't seem like you want to do this."

"Honestly, I don't. I just picked up and moved across the country four months ago. I don't want to have to do all of that again."

Mary nods.

"I have an idea. One of the perks of your job is that you can work from practically anywhere in the country, right? Why don't you switch base cities to GlenOak?"

"I already thought of that, and it wouldn't work for two reasons. One, I just got transferred to Fort Lauderdale. I don't think they'd let me transfer again. I haven't even been working there for a year."

"Yeah, but-"

"And two, I don't want to live in GlenOak. I hate living with my family."

"But we wouldn't live with your family, we'd get our own place."

"We?" She asks him.

"Yeah. We've done it before."

"I couldn't do that."

Wilson is puzzled. "Why not? We were just living together as of a couple of hours ago."

"I couldn't move in with you and Billy unless we were married. The poor kid is confused enough, I wouldn't want to add to that."

Wilson agrees. "You're right."

Mary thinks for a second, then decides to just ask the question that is on her mind. "Are we breaking up?"

"I don't see why we should." Wilson answers. "Why, do you think that's the right thing to do?"

Mary stands up. "I don't know." She says, shrugging her shoulders. "We're so perfect for each other. How come it never works out?"

Wilson gets noticeably upset, too. "I don't know Mary."

She sits back down on the bed next to Wilson and takes his hand. "So are we going to stay together then?" She asks seriously. "Try the long distance thing?"

"I think we should." Wilson says. "Just because we're in two different states, doesn't change the way I feel about you."

"I agree, but it's going to be difficult."

"So we have to work a little harder, big deal."

"It is a big deal Wilson." Mary turns her head away from him. "Do you trust me?" She asks meekly.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, because last year we weren't together for _one_ night and-"

"Last year was last year." He tells her putting his hand under her chin and turning her face toward his. "You're such a different person than you were last year. And the past is the past. I'm only concerned about our future." He kisses Mary lightly on the lips. "Ok?"

"Ok." She replies nuzzling into him.

"And we'll call, we'll write, we'll do something- I promise. I'm not going to let you slip away." 

Mary nods. "Can we just sit like this for the rest of the day? I don't want to be away from you for a second."

He kisses the top of her head lightly. "Anything you want."

For the rest of the day, Mary and Wilson lay together in each other's arms, talking and kissing, periodically breaking into full make out sessions, but nothing more. They skip dinner, although begged multiple times to eat something, in order to stay with each other.

Now it is 11:00 P.M. and Reverend Camden is making his usual rounds, saying good night to everyone before locking up. He goes into the girls' attic bedroom to find only Lucy and Ruthie getting ready to go to bed.

"Hey Dad." Ruthie says as Eric walks through the door.

"Hello. Do either or you know where Mary is? Has she been up here?"

"Dad," Ruthie says, "what do you think?"

"Right." Eric says, nodding his head.

"Has she been in there _all_ day?" Ruthie asks, her eyes bulging out of her head.

"Well, since we got home from church."

"It's been almost twelve hours!" Lucy comments. "I mean, I know why she's in there and everything, but you would never let me or Simon or Matt do that."

Rev. Camden agrees. "You're right."

"If I were you I'd go check on her, because we all know Mary." Lucy adds.

Their father nods, and walks down the stairs and over to Simon's bedroom. He knocks on the door, and hears nothing on the other end. He knocks again loudly, and Mary opens the door, her face tear stricken.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he says noticing Mary's change in natural disposition. "I didn't mean to interrupt anything important. I just wanted to tell you that it's late. You should head up to bed soon."

"Ok, I will," Mary answers him in a monotone voice, "in a little while."

Her father leaves, and Mary goes back to Wilson.

"What time is it?" she asks him.

"Five past eleven." He answers her, looking at is watch. "I could bring you upstairs."

"No, Lucy and Ruthie are up there. Besides, I don't want to leave."

"But Mare, you're dad-"

"I know. But no one understands that we're not doing anything. I won't stay here all night, I just don't want to leave you yet."

Wilson smiles. "Ok."

Mary lies back down, and Wilson wraps his arm around her. She lifts her head up and kisses Wilson's lips softly. She puts her head back on his chest as tears reform in her eyes. To keep them from falling, she closes her eyes, and leans into Wilson. After a couple of minutes, Wilson closes his eyes, and the two of them eventually fall asleep. 

The next morning, Eric awakens and gets up to get coffee. Halfway down the stairs, he remembers telling Mary to go upstairs last night. He is sure that she went up, but he just wants to make sure. He walks up to the attic, and opens the door quietly, careful not to wake his sleeping daughters. He looks in on sleeping Ruthie and Lucy, but Mary is not up there. Eric grows angry, and shakes Lucy awake.

"Did Mary come up here last night?"

Lucy looks over at Mary's bed, rubbing her eyes. "Uh, I don't think so. I don't really remember right now. Give me five minutes- I just woke up." She mumbles, nowhere near being fully awake.

Eric gets even madder, and storms down the stairs. He barges into Simon's bedroom, and finds Wilson and Mary asleep together, laying on top of each other underneath the covers. He slams the door loudly in frustration, waking up Mary and Wilson, and the rest of the house for that matter. Mary turns over, not realizing the loud noise was from the door to the bedroom, and rolls onto Wilson. Wilson opens his eyes and sees Eric staring at the two of them. He nudges Mary, and she wakes up. She sits up and looks at her father, as does Wilson.

"You know…" Eric starts. "you get back together with this man again, and every time you do you end up breaking his heart and yours, we say nothing. You're all over him, _all_ the time, we say nothing. You spent the whole day up here with him yesterday, lying on a bed, we say nothing. Now I think its about time we- I – say something to you Mary. What exactly are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing. We fell asleep. Nothing happened."

Eric just stares back at the two of them. 

"But you know, even if we did do something, you have no control over it."

"Like hell I don't."

Wilson, Mary, and even Eric himself were surprised at his blatant use of profanity. 

"Dad!" Mary yells at the top of her lungs. "I'm over 21. What I choose to do with Wilson, or any guy for that matter, is up to me. In no way does it concern you!"

"When you're under my roof, it concerns me. Now go upstairs."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Go!" He screams loudly, drawing the rest of the family out into the hallway.

Tears start to form in Mary's eyes as she runs out of the room, past her brothers and sister, and into the attic bedroom. She slams the door loudly behind her before locking it tightly. Eric stands there, still scornfully staring at Wilson.

"Um, Good morning Sir."

A/N: So, what did you think? I thought this chapter was OK. I like the interaction but my description was a little mundane, unclear, and pointless. And sorry about the long wait. I completely forgot about this story. It's funny how you do that when you post something after you wrote it. Oh well. I still hope you like it anyway.

Please review! Is anyone even reading this? ::tear::


	4. Chapter Four

Four hours later, after multiple talks with her parents, Wilson, and her parents _and_ Wilson, one doctor's appointment, and a trip to pick up Billy, Mary is pulling into the driveway with Wilson and Billy in her car. They get out of the automobile, and walk in the front door.

"Where am I staying?" Billy asks sounding annoyed.

"Well, um, I guess you'll be in Simon's room with your daddy. Do you want me to go bring you up there?"

Billy nods. Mary takes his hand, and walks upstairs with him. Once inside, Billy turns and asks her a question.

"Are you leaving us?"

"Well, yes."

"Is it your fault or daddy's fault?"

"It's no one fault."

"That means it's daddy's fault."

Mary giggles,  "No it doesn't."

"Yes it does. Everything was going to be perfect again, the way it used to be before you left." Billy says getting very serious. "I hate him!" Billy pushes Mary out the door then slams it loudly.

Hearing Billy yelling, Wilson comes running up the stairs. "What happened?"

"I don't know exactly," Mary says, "but he's very upset with you."

"Well what did he say?"

"He said that me going away is your fault."

"And?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do."

"Ok, he, uh, he said he hates you. But of course he didn't mean it."

Wilson knocks on the door. "Billy. Can I come in?"

"No!" he yells through the door. "I'm mad at you!"

Wilson sighs, and walks away from the door.

"Want me to try?" Mary asks him.

"No, no. Its all right."

"You sure?"

He nods.

"You OK though? You seem really upset."

"I'm not. I'm fine. I just don't understand why he's so upset about you leaving. He wasn't this upset when you left last January, and you practically lived at our apartment."

Mary takes Wilson's hand in hers. "Come on. Let's talk."

Wilson is confused. "About what?"

"Just come," she says pulling him down the stairs. Mary takes Wilson out to the back porch and sits down on the bench.

"Why'd you bring me out here?"

"Because I didn't want to talk in the middle of the hallway…or in the living room…"

"Is it that important?"

"Sort of."

"Is it bad? Is it about us?"

"Will you just let me talk?" She says with a smile on her face. 

"OK." He says, smiling as well.

"Well, I know it's not really my place or anything, but I know why Billy's upset."

"Why?"

"Because he wants a mommy. That's what we talked about, sort of, when I left you in the office with my dad."

"Why did you talk about that?" Wilson says sounding both curious and upset.

"Wilson, Billy brought it up." Wilson gasps. "He asked me why he had another set of grandparents and where his mommy was."

"Wow." He responds staring straight ahead, not meeting Mary's gaze.

Mary puts her hand on Wilson's to bring him back to reality. "I don't want to intrude, but did you ever tell him about her? Anything?"

"Not really. Its not like I talk about it all the time Mary." he adds getting snippy.

Mary shrugs off his comment. "I know, I'm sorry, but he asked me to tell you to talk to him. He wants to know."

"Seriously?"

"Yes." She says sympathetically.

"But he' so little, how could I-"

"He's waited seven years for the story."

Wilson sighs. "You're right."

Mary leans her head on Wilson's shoulder. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, just dazed."

"So let's change the subject. How's you arm?"

"A little sore."

"I can't believe they said you don't have to wear the sling anymore."

"Me too."

Seeing Wilson isn't into this topic, Mary tries changing it again. "So, what do you want to do today? We've got the whole rest of the day to kill."

"Well, no more naps or anything that involves a bed, if that's what you're thinking."

Mary smiles, "wouldn't want to go through that again."

"Again? For the third time. Remember when we got back together for the first time?"

"Oh, yeah. Oops."

"Yeah big oops."

"But we don't have to do that. We could just sit out here together."

"Or we could sit inside because its cold and I don't want you getting sick."

Mary rolls her eyes. "OK."

"But first," he says standing up, "I have to go do something." He kisses Mary's cheek. "I'll be back in 20 minutes, a half hour tops."

Wilson walks inside the house, leaving Mary dumbfounded outside. "All right…" Mary thinks for a second, and then rushes in the house. She goes up to the attic bedroom, startling Ruthie.

"Geez. Where's the fire?" Ruthie says.

"What?" Mary says.

"Never mind. Why did you run up here?"

"Do you want to go to the mall with me?"

"I'd love to go to the mall with you!" Ruthie says jumping at the chance.

"Great, because I kind of have to buy Wilson a Christmas present. Oh, and Billy one too."

"Talk about a last minute shopper." Ruthie mumbles, walking toward Mary. She takes a second and leaves a note for Wilson, telling him she will be back by 4:30. Then, the two get into Mary's convertible and drive to the mall. On the twenty-five minute drive to the mall, Ruthie starts a conversation with Mary.

"Can I ask you a question without you getting mad at me?"

"Depends what it is." Mary says playfully.

"What exactly were you doing with Wilson last night?"

"OK, for the fiftieth time, we laid there, we talked, we kissed, we fell asleep- not the crime of the century."

"Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you- you're not Dad." Mary pauses for a second. "Why, what did you think we were doing?"

"I wasn't sure, that's why I asked."

"You mean you didn't spy on us?"

"Well, I tried to. I ran to the foot of the stairs when I heard Dad slam the door, but when he started yelling I went back upstairs."

"Oh."

Ruthie turns uneasily in her seat. 

"That wasn't all you wanted to ask me, was it?"

"You said you and Wilson kissed, right?"

Mary smiles, having an idea of where Ruthie is going with this. "Yes."

"What's it like to kiss him?"

Mary smile grows wider. "Its nice. I don't know, its not really something you can describe. I guess it- it makes me feel loved and happy."

"But doesn't it get boring after a while? Don't you get sick of it?"

Mary giggles. "Not really."

"I mean, you've kissed Wilson so much…"

"Yeah?"

"Can you become, like, immune to it?"

"Well," Mary starts, "don't tell Mom and dad I'm telling you this, because they wouldn't like it very much, but no. You get kind of a rush. And, I don't know, for me with Wilson, it still felt as good the first time I kissed him as it did when I kissed him today."

"Do you even remember the first time you kissed him?"

"Yeah. It was when I was in the hospital after I had my knee surgery."

"Oh."

"Yeah, Wilson was the second guy I ever kissed."

"Who was the first?"

"Do you remember Jeff, our old neighbor?"

"Sort of."

"Yeah, well you were only six when he moved away." Mary stops for second, seeing if Ruthie was going to make the first move or not. Noticing that Ruthie was waiting for her, Mary decides to begin. "So, have you been kissed yet? Jake?"

"Me? Kissed? Where would you get a crazy idea like that?"

"Ok, fine. I'll drop it."

"Well, maybe it wasn't that absurd."

Mary laughs. "So, tell me exactly what happened."

"OK, well you know Jake right?" Mary nods. "Well, when he left on Thursday, his jacket was on the floor."

"Oh." Mary says, sounding amused. "Then what?"

"Well, he reached for it, I reached for it…"

"And?" She asks Ruthie, growing excited.

"We _almost_ kissed. He kind of leaned in and everything, but I got scared and just handed him his jacket."

Mary giggles once more.

"Its not funny!" Ruthie says trying to defend herself.

"You're right, it's not funny. Its adorable."

"Yeah, real _adorable_."

"OK, so what do you want my help with. Are you scared? Nervous? Afraid of Mom and Dad? I'm in expert in all of those areas."

"All three I guess."

"Well, first let me say that I'm honored you asked me, and, well, and not Lucy."

"What would Lucy be able to do? I mean she did pick a winner with Kevin."

"That's not nice." Mary says sternly.

"Sorry, but I thought you'd hate the guy."

"I do, but you were making fun of Lucy and that isn't right." Mary says. "Normally, I'd be all for it, but now's not the time."

Ruthie laughs. "Ok."

"So wait, I'm confused- do you want to be kissed?"

"I think so."

"Well, you should know so before you go kissing him or anyone else for that matter."

"You sound like Dad."

"Sorry. But if you don't want to be kissed, then there's no reason to be worrying about this. You shouldn't be kissed unless you want to be." Mary reiterates. 

"Ok, fine, I want to be kissed. So, how am I going to get him to kiss me?"

"Actually, the best approach to get kissed is to not try anything. If he went to kiss you, he obviously wants to. He'll try it again, don't worry."

"Should I try to kiss him?"

"If you're nervous, I wouldn't try to kiss him. Let him lead this one."

"Ok," Ruthie says, satisfied by Mary's answer. "So," she says, turning in her seat to face Mary, "how do I do it?"

"Do what? Kiss him?"

"Yes kiss him."

"You turn your head and press your lips into his. Not too hard, just until you feel his. Then you wait a couple of seconds and pull back."

"But what if my nose hits his? What if we both turn the same way?"

"You won't."

"How do you know?"

"Hey, whose the expert here?" Ruthie laughs. "Now, trust me. Nothing is going to go wrong. Its very, well, natural."

"OK." She says relaxing.

"But," Mary starts.

Ruthie sighs. "Of course there's a but!"

Mary turns into the parking lot and parks the car. Ruthie goes to open her door, but Mary stops her. "But," she says again, "you have to promise me you won't do anything more than a G-rated kiss. Got it?" Ruthie doesn't answer. She just rolls her eyes. "Look, I know you want to act grown up and everything, I completely understand that, but you're twelve."

"Almost thirteen." Ruthie corrects her. "But what is there beyond kissing?"

"That will have to wait until you really are thirteen."

"Come on!" Ruthie says. "Please!"

"You know, you could always ask Mom and Dad."

"Fine, fine, fine."

The two sisters walk out of the car, and into the mall. They browse from one store to the next, but nothing catches Mary's eye for Wilson. Billy was an easy in-and-out trip to the toy store, but Mary wants to make sure she gets the perfect gift for Wilson. She has no idea what she's looking for, but with only an upscale woman's clothing store left to search, Mary was beginning to give up hope. Then, she thought of it. Not the best gift in the world, but certainly ingenious. She pictures the smile on Wilson's face as he opens it, and grabs Ruthie's hand.

"I know what to get him, come on."

A/N: OK, still getting no reviews and still sad but I guess that's OK. Next chapter is the last on this story, and then I have nothing. Nadda, zip, zilch. I think I have lost my muse- I have no ideas for any new stories at all. So…yeah. That makes me extra sad. OK, enough wallowing.

Please, please, please review!


	5. Chapter Five

Mary and Ruthie arrive back home at a quarter past four. Mary, who seems to be quite pleased in her purchase, runs upstairs to hide it somewhere that she knew Wilson would never go- her bed. She shoves it underneath, and as she does, she finds an old shoebox. She looked at the numbers written on the top, 1997 to 1998, and remembered this was where she kept her memorable items from the past year. Every summer she would complete a shoebox and then stick it under her bed. A little Lucy-esque, but they are related. This one was from when Mary was a sophomore in high school. She thinks back hard as to if she and Wilson were together then, and she recalls that they were. Mary opens the shoebox, and upon seeing the some old pictures remembers some of its contents. 

Mary starts scouring through the box, looking for a particular photo. It was a picture that Lucy had taken of Mary and Wilson on the back porch when she was spying on them. Mary made such a huge fit over the picture at the time, used the whole privacy bit and everything, but right now she was thankful to have it. As she studies the picture and thinks back to that time in her life when both she and Wilson were so young and in love, a single tear rolls down her cheek.

She places the photograph back into the box, and puts it back underneath her bed. Mary gets up off the floor, and sees a note from Wilson.

_Mary,  
Took Billy to the park for some father-son bonding. Thanks for leaving without giving me a good-bye kiss. Be back before you get home.  
Love You Lots,  
Wilson_

Mary takes the note and holds it close to her heart. Just as she sits down on her bed to contemplate life without Wilson, she hears the doorbell ring. She runs down the stairs, only touching every other step, and lets Wilson and Billy in.

"Hey little guy." She says upon seeing Billy. "You better now?"

"I guess so, but I still don't want you to leave." Billy wraps his little arms around Mary.

Mary looks into Wilson's eyes, and he can tell that something is on her mind. He stoops down to Billy's level. "Hey Billy, why don't you go upstairs and play and Mary and I will be up in a couple of minutes."

"OK Dad."

Billy runs up the stairs, leaving Mary and Wilson alone in the foyer. 

"What's wrong?" Wilson asks.

"Nothing's wrong. I just don't know how I am going to be able to function without you."

Wilson pulls Mary in for a tight hug. "Look, everything is going to be fine. And if it isn't, we'll work something out."

"But I know right now everything isn't going to be OK. So why can't we work something out now?"

"You might like your new found freedom, you never know."

Mary starts to sob in Wilson's arms. "But I do know. I know that all I want is you, and I don't know how anything could be good without you."

"You work without me, and you enjoy that, don't you?"

"Sort of, but sometimes I think…" Mary doesn't finish her sentence.

Wilson runs his hand through the back of her hair. "Think what?"

Mary pulls away from Wilson and looks him square in the eyes. "Sometimes I think, what if the plane crashes, or I get in a car accident on the way there or on the way home, and I never get to see you again."

"You can worry forever on 'what-ifs'. You have to stop thinking like that."

"I can't." She tells him, starting to sob again.

"Try. For me?"

"The only reason I 'what-if' _is_ because of you."

"Mare," his says sympathetically, "please don't make this any harder than it is."

"I'm sorry. But I can't help it." Mary starts to cry once more.

"I'm sorry too. And I hate to see you like this, but I really don't think there is anything I can do."

Mary thinks for a second, and agrees with him. "Will you just sit with me for a little bit?"

Wilson smiles and nods. He takes Mary's hand and leads her into the living room. He sits down on the couch, and Mary sits perpendicularly on his lap while resting her head on his shoulder.

"Am I hurting your arm?"

"Not as much as my heart." Wilson leans in and kisses Mary, then again, before pulling away. He looks at her tear stricken face and it breaks his heart. "Are you going to be OK?"

"I guess, in time."

"Good. You know, I am so sorry about all of this. It's my fault and mine alone. You know, if I could have just been more-"

Mary puts her finger to his lips, silencing them. "Don't go there." She whispers before kissing his lips passionately.

Wilson kisses her one final time before moving her off of his lap. "I have something I have to do." He tells her standing up.

"Are you leaving?"

"No, I'm staying right here."

Mary's confused. "So what are you doing then?"

"I'm going to talk to Billy."

"Oh." Mary says reaching for his hand. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No offense, but this is kind of a father-son thing."

"Oh, ok. I completely understand."

"Besides," he says, "if you were there, it would only make me more nervous."

"And why is that?" Mary asks with a sly look on her face.

"Just because."

"OK." Mary kisses Wilson's cheek. "Kiss for good luck."

"Thanks. And I want to talk to you when I'm done."

"About?"

"You'll see."

Mary smiles. "Can't wait."

Mary and Wilson walk up the stairs together, but part once they get to the top of them. Mary goes up to the attic while Wilson walks towards Simon's bedroom. He opens the door to find his son playing on the floor with his toys. Billy sees him and looks up.

"Hey Dad."

"Hi Billy." Wilson says sitting down on the bed next to Billy.

"What's that?" Billy says pointing to the bright pink photo album in his hand.

"This has pictures in it."

"Pictures of what?"

"Your Mommy." Wilson says, his hands shaking as he speaks.

"Really?" Billy says excitedly, jumping off the floor and sitting on the bed next to Wilson.

Finally, Christmas arrives. Mary actually sticks it out and stays until the holiday because that is what she came to do. Everyone is gathered around the tree, watching the children open presents. After Sam, David, and Ruthie were finished, Mary pulls Wilson aside and into the kitchen. Wilson brings his present for Mary and she brings his.

Wilson hands Mary a tiny and slender, neatly wrapped box. "Open it," he instructs her.

Mary tears off the red wrapping paper and reveals a black felt box. Her face lights up as she lifts the top of the box open. Inside was a gold bracelet. 

"Do you like it?" he asks her.

Tears fill up in Mary's eyes. "I love it. You didn't have to do all this."

"I wanted to. It's supposed to be a "promise" bracelet." Wilson reaches out and takes Mary's hand. "I promise Mary that I will never stop loving you. You have my heart."

Mary wraps her arms around Wilson neck and leans her head on his chest as she cried melancholy tears. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

Mary pulls away from Wilson and hands him his present. "It seems like nothing compared to your gift," she tells him.

Wilson rips away his wrapping paper and stares skeptically at its contents. 

"It's paper and a pen set, so that you can write me all the time."

Wilson laughs. "Thank you. I love it."

Mary smiles. "And I love your present. Put it on me?"

Wilson takes the bracelet and clasps it around her right wrist, then clasps his hands around her waist. Mary sighs heavily and leans into Wilson.

"What am I going to do without you?"

"You'll be OK Mare. I have a feeling it will all work out."

Mary smiles and kisses his lips. At that moment she decides that this is out of her control. If her and Wilson are meant to be, and she hopes that they are, things will work themselves out. If they aren't, then they won't…but she loves him too much to let that happen. No matter what, she is not going to let him slip away.

The End 

A/N: Yeah… For lack of a better word, this chapter blows. I have a "you'll see" and nothing following it. You see nothing. And everyone was excited about the gift. It's stupid notebook paper! Not only have I probably disappointed all of you, but I have disappointed myself. Forgive me, oh loyal readers. I throw myself at the mercy of your reviews.

Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
